parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Davidchannel Scenes from Movie Spoofs
Leoladdin (1992) Has_a_lamp.png Robotnik_and_the_beetle.png Robotnik_and_the_beetle_2.png Jeremy_Running_for_Dr._Robotnik.png Leo_and_Lamp.png Diddy_got_the_lamp.png Teodora_on_the_Balcony.png Leo_and_Teodora_Kiss.png Jeremy_Steal_the_Lamp.png Teodora_kisses_dr_robotnik.png Teodora_traps_in_a_Giant_Timer_Sand.png Teodora_traps_in_sand_on_head.png Dr._Robotnik_had_the_lamp.png Robotnik_Breathing_Fire.png Teodora_with_sand_all_over.png Rudy_Grapples_Leo.png Teodora_more_sand.png Teodora_and_Leo_Kiss.jpg The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Kiara_has_a_Bullet.png Shere_Khan_Retrait.jpg Queen_Sarabi's_Jubilee_Tomorrow.png A_Clue_by_Davidchannel.png Kiara_with_a_Bone.png Dug_is_sitting.jpg Bagheera_is_so_Down.jpg Sawyer_and_Sasha_Kisses_Bagheera.png Bagheera_and_Balto_in_Trap.png Kaa_do_on_Music.png The_Red_Dogs_to_present_Professor_Shere_Khan.png Kiara_is_still_trap_in_a_bollet.png Present_by_Davidchannel.jpg Bagheera_and_Balto_clothing_these_eyes_by_Davidchannel.png Balto Bagheera_and_Kiara.png Sarabi_I_Never_Forger_to_Balto.png Beauty and the Lion (1991) Louis (Shrek) (2001) Welcome to Duloc Photo.png Louis and Elliot confuse.png Anna sleeping.png Louis reveals himself to Anna.png Stars_by_Davidchannel.jpg Elliot sees at the window.png Jafar Retrait.png The Tiger King (1994) King_Louie_Holds_Kumal.png Banjo 27s_Picture.png I_Just_Can 27t_Wait_to_be_King.png Bagheera_Dead.png Banjo_it's_Dead.png Banjo_in_the_Desert_by_Davidchannel.png Animals, Inc. (Davidchannel's Version) Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) Elenalan (1998) Elena with a Medal.png Elena and I.M WeaselHappy Ending.png The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Squidward's Concert by Davidchannel.png Missing by Davidchannel.png Bloom with a Pip.png Wilbur with the Pipe.png WilburGot the Pipe.png Bloom Takes a Bath.png Kristoff has the Pipe.png Bloom lerns to Smoke.png Adagio Looks at a Mirror of Principal Cinchy by Davidchannel.png Bloom and Young Simba Swimming by Davidchannel.png All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) Janja has a wacther.png Bagheera Sold by Davidchannel.png Bagheera as the Time Watch.png Bagheera Reads a Book for Melody.png Baloo with a HorseRider Helmet.png Bagheera with Money.png Janja with Goigoi by Davidchannel.png Bagheera Carrying Pizza Boxes.png Bagheera with a piece of pizza.png Ariel and Eric Picture.png Bagheera in the Hell.png Bagheera enbuched.png Bagheera and Melody's Goodbye.png Kung Fu Puppy (2008) The Cientific's New Groove (2000) The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996) Moanahontas (1995) Cartoon Story (1995) The Bunny Princess (1994) Mac has a Collar for Lily Loud by Davidchannel.png Marco and Star's Kiss Happy Ending by Davidchannel.png The Reindeer Prince (1990) Anna with diamond collar by Davidchannel.png Ariel with Dance Shoes.png Rudolph (Plush).jpg Uberta and the Cheese Cake.png White Wolf Bites Eric by Davidchannel.png White Wolf Dead by Davidchannel.png Yak it's the King by Davidchannel.png Cain with a Candle by Davidchannel.png Ariel with Box with Chocolates by Davidchannel.png Cain has Ariel's Sleeper by Davidchannel.png Prince Eric (Diego) Ready to Fight with Cain by Davidchannel.png Eric vs. Cain by Davidchannel.png Eric Lost his Sword by Davidchannel.png Cain dead by Davidchannel.png Cain it's awaken by Davidchannel.png Cain Breakdown by Davidchannel.png Cain with Pieces of Cake by Davidchannel.png Cain Ready to Kill Ariel by Davidchannel.png Cain Falling to his death by Davidchannel.png Ariel Happy Endning.png How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) Murgatroid's Heart is very very small.png Sparky dressed with snow as Santa.png Murgatroid as Santa Claus.png Ronnie Annelina (1994) $RLIEPYT.png $RFUGNX3.png $R3LX5GH.png $RCMCI4C.png $R3SO30E.png $RGGCAG4.png $RVWYMV8.png $RDDJDHI.png $R39D25L.png $RI8IKQT.jpg $RYE4HPB.png $RUHFZJM.png $RJXDF2R.png Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) A Animal's Life (1998) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel Version) You Can Unlock Any Door, If You Only Have the Key by Davidchannel.png The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Savio Hypnotizes Lincoln.png Louis Has Bananas.png Lincoln and Louis The Bare Necessities.png Hyenas Hold On Lincoln.png Lincoln Has Banana Pices.png Lincoln Sleeping.png Brother Wolf (2003; Davidchannel's Version) Mabel & Cheezi (2002) 101 Wolves (1961; Davidchannel's Version) Balto with a Hat.png Medusa with A Cigarette.png Leo with a Pip.png Balto Gones Crazy.png Leo and Balto Spotted.png Dognapping by Davidchannel.png Is Puppies Stolen by Davidchannel.png Leo and Teodora sad in Newpaper by Davidchannel.png Balto Bites McLeach.png Madame Medusa Angry by Davidchannel.png Sleeping Beauty (1959; Davidchannel's Version) Elsarella (1950) The Tiger King 2: Diego's Pride (1998) Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Flynncules (1997) The Sword in the Stone (1963; Davidchannel's Version) The Lion and the Wolf (1981) Danny (Valiant) Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Elenalan 2 Jungle Age (2002) Jackzan (1999) The Rescuers (1977; Davidchannel's Version) 101 Wolves (1960; Davidchannel's Version) Finding Tod (2003) Quest for Camelot (1998; Davidchannel's Version) Help I'm An Animal (2001) Francisto (1995) Alex & Tod: The Movie (1992) An American Tail (Davidchannel's Version) How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000) Cartoon Story 2 (1999) The Wizard of OZ (1939; Davidchannel's Version) FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Jumanji (1995; Davidchannel's Version) Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) The Tiger King 1 1/2 (2004) Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland The Road to El Dorado (Davidchannel's Version) Teodorastasia (1997) The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings Mammal Park (1993) The Pagemaster (1994; Davidchannel's Version) The Pebble and the Snake (1995) Journey Back to OZ (1972; Davidchannel's Version) We're Back!: An Animal's Story (1993) The Rescuers Down Under (1990; Davidchannel's Version Leo San Juan and the Philosopher’s Stone (2001; Davidchannel’s Version) Leo San Juan and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) Leo San Juan and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) Leo San Juan and the Goblet of Fire (2005) Leo San Juan And the Order of the Phoenix (2007) Leo San Juan and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) Leo San Juan and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) Leo San Juan and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) Category:Davidchannel Category:Scene From Movie Spoofs Category:Scenes